Japanese Songs
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Super short 'filler' story that includes important info about some of my other stories. Summary- Mr. L discovers the world of Japanese songs!


**Me- I like Japanese songs now, for some reason. **

**Mr. L- … O… Kay? **

**Me- *Sing-songy voice* Every kiss begins with Kay!**

**Mr. L- -_-''' **

**Me- :3 Anyways, this is really short but I wanted to write it so yeah… IT'S SO RANDOM IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! And… I'm gonna use this as an update device. At the end, I'll tell you how my other stories are coming along… Yeah… **

**Mr. L- … Hope you enjoy! R&R! **

"Mr. L, what in Grambi's name are you listening to?" Dimentio asked, floating into the mechanic's room. Mr. L had his Ipod plugged into the dock, and he was playing a series of strange songs. L glanced at Dimentio and then turned the volume down on his dock.

"What was the question?" He asked. Dimentio narrowed his mismatched eyes.

"What kind of music are you listening to? I don't recognize the language," Dimentio replied.

"Oh, Hatsune Miku," Mr. L answered. Dimentio waited for a better explanation. "Japanese band. Or… Singer? I don't know. They're really good."

"Do you even know what they're saying?"

"Yeah, this song is 'No More English'," Mr. L turned the volume up. "It's about being alone and not wanting anyone's help."

"… Really now?" Dimentio asked. Mr. L nodded.

"And this song…" L switched songs. "Is called 'Rolling Girl'."

"What's it about?" Dimentio asked. He was beginning to like the sound of these songs.

"I'm not sure… But I know the English lyrics," Mr. L replied. He turned the song again. "This song is by a different Japanese band. It's 'Shadow-Stepping Etranger' by Substreet. It's about being alone."

"Where did you find these songs?" Dimentio asked.

"Flipnotes," Mr. L answered. Dimentio's confused look made Mr. L continue. "Y'know… That thing on DSi?"

"Oh… That thing Sam showed you?"

"Yep."

"What's this song called?" Dimentio asked, the song having changed. L looked at the screen on his Ipod.

"'Lie' by Megurine Luka," He replied. "It's not Japanese… See? You can hear the English words."

"Yeah…" Dimentio nodded. Mr. L then picked up his Ipod and read off the Japanese songs.

"'Aisenma' Sonika, 'Nonsense Speaker' by Hatsune Miku, 'iNsAnItY' by Miki featuring Kato, 'Mr. Creeper' by unknown artist, 'Castle in the Sky' by DjSatomi, 'Pyscho Teddy' by unknown artist, 'Tokyo Teddy Bear' by unknown artist, 'Capsule Jumper' by unknown artist, 'Chain Girl' by Hatsune Miku…" Mr. L glanced down the rest of the songs. "And the rest are just Japanese symbols." Dimentio nodded.

"Cool, well, as you were," He floated out of L's room, closing the door behind him. A strange look crossed his mask.

"Hmmm…" Dimentio teleported to Mimi's room. "Mimi, dear? May I come in?"

"Just a sec… 'K, come in," Mimi answered. Dimentio opened the door and floated in. "Hi Dimmy!"

"Hello, dearest Mimi," Dimentio smiled. "Have you, by chance, ever heard of Hatsune Miku?"

**Me- Mwahahahhahahahahahahhahahah haahahahaaa-**

**Mr. L- Um… Sam?**

**Me- Yeah? **

**Mr. L- *Shakes head* Nevermind… **

**Me- OKIE-DOKIE-LOKEY! ANYWAYS, school started which means I have less time to write stories… It sucks, I know… So, um, I HAD the next chapter of Devil and Angel done… But then Evan, my little bro, FREAKING DELETED IT SOMEHOW! D: So, I had to start it ALL OVER. My other stories… The other chapters for them are ALMOST DONE. ALMOST. So… Just bear with me and I'll update those in a couple… Months? Weeks? ^^' **

**Mr. L- … Maybe you should stop writing new stories… **

**Me- … Shut up… **

**Mr. L- :)**

**Me- OKAY, so, um… OH, AND OMG! This is my 40th story! :D Can you believe it!? :3 **

**Mr. L- Yes.**

**Me- *Back-hands L across the face* I wasn't asking you.**

**Mr. L- *Staggers backwards and then falls***

**Me- ... X3 OH, AND MORE NEWS! MY BIRTHDAY IS SEPTEMBER 22ND! :D I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Mr. L- *Weakly from his spot on the floor* Happy early birthday, Sam.**

**Me- *Looks down at him* Thanks. AAAAAAAAAND! My cat is pregnant!**

**Mr. L- *Stands up* Okay, NOW you're just being random. **

**Me- ... Yep... ANYWAYS! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
